


the tomorrow of our dreams

by managician



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-Canon, edo bday fic... theyre soft bfs, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managician/pseuds/managician
Summary: Judai comes over to celebrate Edo's birthday, bringing with him quite the unexpected present.
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	the tomorrow of our dreams

"Judai, I'm telling you I won't make a wish when I blow the candles. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Don't be a party pooper. These traditions don't have an age limit. I asked for something on my last birthday, you can do it as well. Besides, we're all just kids, deep inside."

For the hundredth time that afternoon, Edo wonders how Judai can manage to be so endearing and annoying at the same time. Having a discussion about birthday wishes, of all things, on top of that.

If he wants to play the game of being childish, Edo can indulge him, no problem. Making a pointedly sharp pout, he bleps at this request and shakes his head. 

"Don't wanna."

"It's not a _real_ birthday if you don't wish for something, c'mon," Judai teases, nudging him good-heartedly. "There's gotta be something you really want. You know-- the thing you want most in the world!"

"Well, I don't know," Edo shrugs, looking away from his figure. His face feels warm as he mumbles under his breath, "...You're already here."

Judai falls completely silent for a few seconds — and leaving Judai speechless is a feat that few people have accomplished. 

When he doesn't reply right away, Edo thinks that he might have overdone it, but then Judai's expression breaks into one of the softest grins he's ever seen from him, and the boy doesn't waste another moment before pulling him into a tight hug.

"No matter how much I travel or how many new places I see, I always end up coming back here," Judai admits sheepishly, whispering next to his ear. "So that makes you the best place in my world, Edo. ...Thank you."

"...You're _so_ embarrassing."

While he tries to word it as some sort of protest for the sappy treatment he's being put through, with the way he's comfortably leaning into Judai's warmth, head resting on his shoulder, he doubts it has the desired effect.

"Hey, you started it this time," Judai lets out a bubbly laugh. "There's nothing wrong with being honest! I'm glad you're opening up. I take it that soon I'll have you swooning at my feet and proclaiming your undying devotion?" 

Oh, now he's smirking for sure. The teasy bastard.

"On your dreams."

"Aww, Edooo," the boy whines. "You were doing such great progress too… Are you sure you don't want to take this perfect chance?"

He pretends to think it over and, when he settles for a decision, slowly untangles himself from Judai's hold. "Actually, there _is_ an announcement I'd like to make."

"Oh?" Judai cocks an eyebrow, interest perking up in his eyes. "I guess I'm getting a confession after all."

Even if he's keeping up the easy-going act, Edo can tell that he didn't expect that one. The arms folded over his chest and the suddenly intense, calculating stare he's sending his way give it away far too easily. 

At the end of the day, he's still an open book to Edo, no matter how much time they spend apart. He likes that.

"Indeed, you guess right. You can consider yourself lucky."

"I already think of myself as a lucky one," Judai muses. "I mean, not everyone gets to date a person as wonderful as Edo Phoenix. Even less people might marry someone so perfect."

"...We aren't married," Edo carefully points out. They've been dating for a couple of years, though, so in spirit they might as well be. What are married couples like, anyway?

"But we could be," Judai continues.

"Yes, we certainly... could," Edo dubiously agrees, not sure of what the meaning of this conversation is supposed to be.

"Yeah."

"Judai, are you--" Edo pauses to recollect his thoughts, rubbing his temple slightly. "Is this supposed to be a _proposal?_ "

"Uh. Maybe?" He scratches his cheek self-consciously, and it is only then that Edo takes notice of the faint red dusting it. "I mean, do you want it to be one? I didn't really think this through," he admits with an apologetic smile. "I should've tried to plan it better, huh?"

"Well, you're right about that," he easily concedes, still wrapping his head around the fact that Judai has seemingly, somehow, turned a casual sappy exchange into some kind of indirect marriage request. "I wouldn't have expected you to bring up something like… This, though." 

"You could say I've been…" Judai gestures vaguely. "I dunno. Just thinking about stuff, I guess."

"Are you alright?" Edo asks in a knowing voice, face softening.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he reassures firmly. "This conversation went much better in my head. Like, I like the idea of it, but I don't know if I'm ready. I just… don't want to fuck this up."

"If it helps, I don't believe I'm ready to give you an answer yet, either," Edo says, gently reaching out for Judai's hand. "Let's give it some thought together, later."

Judai releases a sigh of relief that he didn't know he'd been holding in. Edo can't help but chuckle at how nervous he is, because it’s been a long while since he's seen him this flustered. 

The boy runs his thumb across Edo's palm, contentedness having returned to his features. 

"That was awkward. Sorry." 

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Edo gives him a smile. "It'd come up eventually, sooner or later."

"I'm surprised you're taking it so calmly. I think I would've been losing it if I was in your place," Judai sheepishly rubs his neck. 

"If I didn't keep my cool, you would've gotten even more nervous. At least one of us had to be calm, you know?"

"You're not wrong," he chuckles. "What would I do without you?"

"Set my kitchen on fire, probably," Edo rolls his eyes affectionately.

"Hey, you could've said something nice—" Judai pauses mid-sentence, as if he’d just had some sort of spiritual epiphany, mouth forming a gasp. "Wait! You said you had an announcement to make, but then we got carried away with my dumb talk… What were you gonna say?"

"I'll say something nice now."

"Oh, _now_ \--"

"I love you, Judai," he glances at the floor tiles.

They're both people who speak louder with actions than words, but the affirmation comes out so naturally and feels so right that Edo almost regrets not saying it more often.

"I love you," he repeats, "And even if we've had some rough patches, I'm… glad we could make it together," he pauses, still fixated on the ground, not quite sure on whether he wants to witness Judai's reaction or not. "It's the best present I could have."

Edo doesn't get a chance to look up by his own will; Judai's hand, lifting his head up by the chin, happens to be a bit faster. 

He leans down and links their lips together in a gentle gesture, fingers moving and carving through his hair adoringly. There's a faint taste of the chocolates they'd had before, the sweet sensation bringing them closer, both of them trying to savour it.

Edo lets Judai lead him, relaxing into his touch, pulling him closer with hands wrapped onto his waist. Sometimes their kisses are hesitant, afraid of losing each other if they make a wrong move, but this one's quiet and steady, and they follow each other's steps, falling into a slow yet passionate tempo.

Judai breaks the contact first to recover his breath, and opts to lean towards him one more time, for good measure; rough skin brushes against Edo's own, pushing his bangs to the side, and then Judai's mouth tenderly presses against his forehead, bringing back all of the warmth their kiss had gathered.

"I love you too, Edo," he chants. "Happy birthday."

"It's really a miracle that you had today off," Edo mumbles to himself. "...I'm happy you could be here today, but…"

With reticence, the boy finally pulls away entirely, and Edo notices how clouded his glare is.

"...You have to leave for your trip now, don't you?" 

"I won't get in trouble if I'm a day late," he protests far too quickly. "I… I want to stay with you."

"I'm with you even if we're not physically next to each other, silly," Edo pokes his cheek. "Don't feel bad about it or I'll get mad. That's my wish."

"You're not supposed to say it out loud or it won't become true," Judai smiles sadly. "...Your wish is my command, though, so I guess I'll have to make it happen."

"Good," Edo says. "Here, I'll drive you to the—"

"Hey, hey, I don't need to go right away. I have enough time before my flight to take a nap," Judai clarifies after taking a quick glance at his phone.

"...Napping sounds pretty nice."

"Napping with cuddles sounds even better," he grins.

"While it may sound nice to you, I do not appreciate you hanging onto me like you're a koala," Edo sighs. "You're warm. And heavy."

"So is that a no?" 

Edo really can't find it in himself to shut him down. Resting for a short while won't hurt them, right?

"Fine. Napping with cuddles allowed as long as you take me to the bed."

"Okay, that's a sweet deal!" Judai nods enthusiastically. "One serving of bridal style lift for the birthday princess coming right up."

"Why, thank you," Edo bows in-character, and both of them break into a silly laughter that resonates throughout the empty rooms of their luxury house. 

Judai might or might have not canceled his flight upon checking his phone, and Edo might or might not get angry at him for neglecting his work several hours later.

But hey, staying mad while you're resting in your lover's arms is kind of hard, and there's nothing that some more cuddling and kissing won't solve. They'll make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDO!!!! 
> 
> wow it has been, a hot whole year since i wrote and posted juuedo but i still love them a lot and i wanted to write something soft for edo's birthday!! it's 5am of the 20th here so i couldn't make it on time for my timezone sadly... i trust it's his birthday somewhere else though!  
> Fun fact, I scrapped 2k words of a previous fic i didn't quite like so this was. almost speedwritten but ANYWAYS big thanks to @iamyourmagician for betaing!
> 
> find me at tumblr / twitter @managician if you want to talk about the bfs  
> And thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
